


How the Avengers Found Out about Peter Parker

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peter is hurt, Peter is just a kid, Tony Blames Himself, Tony Whump, peter whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Game Night has become a tradition in the Avengers tower, but what happens when an unexpected guest shows up?AKA I think Tony beats himself up over his reaction in spiderman homecoming and silently suffers while protecting the boy he hurt. Someone give them both hugs for me! Not Civil War Compliant





	How the Avengers Found Out about Peter Parker

The Avengers had just finished fighting each other. Not to the death luckily, but simply to win first place in Mario Kart. Tony hacked the Wii U to make sure all 6 of them could play on the giant tv together. The screen showed the finishing places behind a controller embedded in the screen.

1st- Clint as Yoshi

2nd- Tony as Metal Mario

3rd- Natasha as Bowser

4th- Bruce as Shy Guy

5th- Steve as Mario

6th- Thor as Peach

Thor glared at his name in the last place, folding his empty hands together. Tony was wrestling with Clint, yelling about cheating and secret passageways. Natasha stated to turn off the evil console who dared to make her lose to a couple of idiots. Steve and Bruce shared similar exasperated looks with each other.

It was Thursday night on the common floor of the Avengers tower and that meant it was unofficial team night. Each Thursday they would order take out and do something. Some weeks it was drinking and talking, some weeks it was a movie, some weeks it was sparring.

Tony had the idea of video games, and they settled down for a tense game where Steve said language 32 times and Thor accidentally electrocuted 3 remotes in his anguish and sent the last one towards the TV when he lost.

Eventually, Clint got the upper hand of Tony and pinned him down on the common room floor. Tony called a truce in exchange for making arrows that could contain lava. Natasha managed to turn off the tv and threw the Wii U out the window (no one had to know at the moment that it landed on Clint's car). Bruce and Steve put the leftover pizza in the fridge and headed back to the living room where everyone was in his or her respective places. Bruce settled down in a recliner close to the door, and Steve sat next to Tony on a leather couch. Thor, Clint, and Natasha sat on the second couch even though Clint would eventually spread out on the floor.

Someone started the TV show friends and brought out ice cream and beer. There was talk among the group about the new diner that opened and someone (Clint) was bragging to Thor about enemies he took down by himself. The TV volume was down but the subtitles were on so Bruce could still watch the episodes while everyone else talked. It was nearing 11 when Tony started thinking about getting to bed after being up early for a fight.

Tony didn't want anything to change, but they did, and it looked like it was for the worse when JARVIS spoke up.

"Sir, Peter is currently in your room. He has multiple bleeding wounds on his hands and in the middle of a panic attack. I suggest that you see for yourself, sir."

The chatter immediately stopped and Tony drops the drink in his hands as he fumbles getting up. He glares at the blanket trapping is legs and then looks to the rest of the room. With a sigh, he decides that he can't hide Peter anymore after this.

"If you decide to follow me, don't make your presence known to him while he is panicking, it'll just be worse and make him feel weak."

With that, he gets out from the clutches of the blankets and rushes to the stairs as it would be faster than the elevator, with the rest of the group following as well as a slightly slower pace. Tony gets to his floor and rushes as quietly as he can to find Peter.

Peter is sitting on Tony's bed, staring at his bloodied hands when Tony gets there. Peter looks up at Tony with a pale face and bloodshot eyes with relief and says nothing. Tony quickly gets a first aid kit to clean and bandage Peters' hands. Tony sits across from Peter and gently washes the blood and dirt from the already healing wounds. Through Tony's worry, he figures that Peter fell on his hands into the gravel and that he is unusually quiet.

"Kid, can you tell me what happened? I want to help but I can't do that if you can't tell me what happened."

Peters' eyes fill with tears as he starts talking a mile a minute.

"I was about to go on patrol and the hospital called the home phone saying that May had a heart attack at work and they couldn't save her. I know it was Avengers night and I don't want to interrupt but you said it would be okay if I did in an emergency. I lost her and you're all I have left so I started webbing over here but I didn't change into my suit, so Karen didn't tell me when I was almost out of web fluid so I fell about 60 feet and then I ran up to your balcony because I didn't be anyone else to see me like this."

Tony sighed at Peter. He deals with so much at such a young age. Tony brought the kid to his chest in a hug and felt the flinch.

"Thank you for coming here Peter, it was the right thing to do. Why don't I get you to your room and we can turn on the sensory deprivation protocol. You can sleep for as long as you like and then you can tell JARVIS when you need anything. Is that okay Peter?"

Peter pressed his face into Tony's shoulder and tensed a bit.

"I don't think I can walk," Peter muttered and Tony smiled and smoothes down Peters curly hair.

"Then why don't you sleep here tonight. I just changed the sheets and the protocol works well here also."

"I bet that you just paid someone to change your sheets. A genius like you can't be bothered to do anything for himself" Peter mutters and Tony can hear Clint snort from the door and can feel the rest of the Avengers tense, ready for Tony to snap.

"Why should I change my sheets when I can pay people more than necessary to do mundane tasks for me." Tony nudges Peter to lay down and takes off his shoes for him. Peter is already half asleep but still flinches when any noise or light gets to him.

"Blackout protocol J. And let me know if Peter wakes up, no matter what I'm doing."

The windows turn to black and all sound seems to be swallowed up in the room. Peter relaxes and Tony runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair before heading out the door to see the rest of the team looking at Tony with varying emotions.

Tony runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I suppose we need to talk about this before he wakes up. I need coffee so let's go to the kitchen so I can tell you all everything you need to know."

 

The Avengers Team walks down to the common room they previously occupied in complete silence. They sit in the kitchen and stare at Tony as he makes coffee for himself and anyone else that needs it. He is buying time to go through everything in his head and ignores the team's silent stares.

"Anyone else wants some?" Tony asks as he wanders over to get mugs. Everyone but Thor nods and Tony smiles a little when Natasha doesn't even hesitate to ask for stuff now.

He sets the filled cups in front of the team in their favorite mugs and sits down himself, running a hand over his face.

"This might sound weird, but I need your guy's assurance that nothing I say here will be repeated." Tony looks up to mystified and shocked faces.

"How about we agree but only unless it puts someone in harm's way," Natasha speaks up and the others murmur agreements from behind their mugs of coffee.

"Man of Iron! What ails the boy and how can I help?! How do you even know the child?"Thor exclaims, breaking the small silence and a stray cup on the table.

"God Tony." Steve says looking into his cup with a pained expression "How old is he even? He has to only be in his teens."

Clint taps his fingers onto the table in patterns as he nods to what Steve just said. "Him being a teen just means he's probably overreacting. He said that Tony was all he had left and that can't be true for a child."

Steve shot a glare at Clint. "We don't know anything about him. Don't judge home quite yet. Some of the things he said made me think of..." Steve trails off looking around the room.

Bruce finishes Steve's thought while staring right at Tony. "Spiderman. Tony tell me you didn't. He's a child!"

"Honestly I'm as surprised as you are," Tony says and the team realized how true this must be. Tony hasn't even sipped his coffee yet.

"When I first found out about Spiderman, it was off of a YouTube video. Spiderman stopped a car going 40 MPH from crashing into a bus. He was wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, and goggles."

The team looks at the man in slight surprise, the weight of a car going that fast is hundred of tons.

"I found out who Spiderman was, and it pointed to a 15-year-old boy in a crappy apartment in Queens. I went to the apartment and his aunt answered. I talked with her before Peter arrived to see what makes Peter tick, and from what I gather, it's wanting to do right in the world."

Steve makes a strangled sound like he was pained and Tony grimaces and nods.

"He was like you Cap. Has nothing but then gets powers and tries to do good. His mom was killed in a plane crash when he was two, and his dad killed himself in grief a year later. He was sent to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. A bit more than a year ago, his uncle was shot trying to help someone who was getting mugged. Apparently today his aunt had a heart attack and died."

Clint sighs and slides down the seat. "He really has no one else but us. What do we need to do to help him?"

The rest of the team nods in agreement and Thor grins brightly.

"What is our first task to help the young hero!?"

Tony downs all of his coffee and looks at his team.

"The first thing is I need to tell you more about the first thing he does. I realize that he won't stop going out, so I tell his aunt that he's interning with me and I give him a high tech suit. It has a tracker, a heater, a drone, wings, an AI. Everything to keep him safe because he would still go out in those pajamas if I didn't."

"He manages to figure out stuff about the Vulture. He's a mastermind that sells alien tech for money. I tell him not to go after him and I send FBI instead but he still goes after him. They meet on a huge boat, and I end up having to put on my suit from a meeting with the board to make sure the boat doesn't go down. It was cut in half."

Clint makes a low whistle and Bruce looks slightly green, but less of a hulk green and more sick.

"I told him that if he died it would be on me, and that I wanted him to be better then me. Then I saw a bit of blood in his hair and I freaked out. I took the suit from him. He said it was all he had and I told him he didn't deserve it. I took away the one thing that was protecting him and I didn't even flinch. It turns out the vulture was the father of his girlfriend."

Tony has been getting quieter and his voice had an edge to it. Everyone else doesn't know how to react to that. That want to be pissed at Tony, but he knows what he did. He's glaring at the empty cup in front of him so hard it might burst.

"Then what?" Steve says, prying Tony's fingers from the cup.

"Then he gets his onesie, and gets crushed by a building, gets out, fights the vulture hundreds of feet in the air, crashes the plane he was one, and then saves the vulture."

Tony is snapping and yelling but it's mostly at himself. Steve stands up and settles behind Tony, a comforting presence as Tony's voice cracks.

"He went into the fire to save the bad guy and that's not even the worst part. He did this to save my plane. It's was my cargo I couldn't protect. So a child that I couldn't protect saves a plane I couldn't protect and even the bad guy that I couldn't stop."

Tears are rolling down Tony's face and the team is shocked by the emotion he's showing willingly. Steve lays a hand on Tony's shoulder and keeps it there even when Tony shrugs it off.

Natasha is the one who speaks.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for that. Not matter whose fault it was, the important thing is that you learn from the lesson and move on. Peter probably listens to you more now, and you are more wary of what consequences your actions have. Nothing was fatal or serious. Peter has probably already forgiven you."

Tony pushed his face into the palms of his hand to stop the tears and Steve starts rubbing small circles into Tony's back. When the genius doesn't say anything more, Steve pulls on Tony's arm to get him to stand up.

"Why don't we all sleep down in the common room tonight. There are tons of blankets and we can all know when Peter wakes up. JARVIS, let Peter know if he wakes up in the middle of the night that he is welcome to join us down here."

"And to wake us up if he needs anything," Tony adds as he is practically dragged to the living room. The rest of the Avengers follow behind with the weight and tension lifted.

They find Tony and Steve brought out pillows and blankets.

"Avengers, assemble your own space."

And with that everyone dives for the biggest blanket.


End file.
